Battery cells and in particular rechargeable battery cells are reliable sources of energy not only in mobile and/or portable devices such as cars, vehicles, mobile telecommunication devices, mobile computers and the like. Over recent years for example lithium ion based batteries, in particular rechargeable lithium ion batteries or accumulators are known in the field.
Some of the known batteries are sensitive to environmental conditions, charging, and/or discharging, i.e. charging protocols. If such battery cells are not treated according to a prescribed protocol for charging and/or discharging, these batteries may cause fire, generate considerable amounts of potentially toxic gases, potentially causing explosions and/or ruptures of a casing of the battery cell and or the known battery comprising one or more of the battery cells.
Further with some of the known batteries issues may arise due to impurities entering the battery during its manufacturing.
The present application aims at providing battery cells according to the present invention as at improving batteries and/or battery cells over the prior art.
A battery cell according to the present invention may comprise a first switching member switchable between a first position and a second position. The switch in the first position connects a first electrode of a battery stack and a first terminal of the battery cell. However, in the second position the switching member separates the first electrode from the first terminal. The first switching member may for example be a reversibly switchable switching member. This is to say that the first switching member may be switched to the first position and back to the first position repeatedly.